Conventionally, in a battle game server, each user's deck is formed by a plurality of battle cards or the like stored for each user, and the battle game server allows a plurality of users to compete with each other based on a total value or the like of parameters such as attack strength, defense strength, and the like of the cards in the deck (for example, see Patent Literature 1 and 2).